


The Mythical Being of Forks

by Sleepy_Impala (LuceeWithAPen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adopted Children, Mainly Canon, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, beginning of breaking dawn, hermione and teddy centric, im so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceeWithAPen/pseuds/Sleepy_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione gets a letter and an invitation to a wedding from her younger cousin Bella she expects going  back to Forks to be an chance to escape magic for her and her adoptive son Teddy.</p><p>A small town filled with vampires and large men who shape-shift into even larger wolves, were not the escape she anticipated.</p><p>**ON HOLD** hi sorry, but my inspiration for this fic has left me, but i know it'll come back to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Receiving the Letter

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone recognises anything throughout this book, I got the idea from Waterflower20's Fate's a Bwitch. Feel free to report this to her, and if she takes any offence then I will either take the story down or change anything she feels necassary. 
> 
> However I have put my own swing on it, and I encourage you all to read hers and notice the differences. Also last I heard she had discontinued her story and that's why I didn't ask her permission before posting this.

 

_Mione,_

_I know it's been a while since we've talked, and so much has happened! You honestly wont believe it but I've met the love of my life! His name is Edward and he is absolutely perfect in every way, like seriously. I know you always said you wanted to meet the man I wanted to spend my life with, so you could make your own judgement. But you haven't been responding my my letters and I'd already turned him down twice! I'm so anxious for you to meet him. It has to be soon, my wedding is in six weeks, so don't leave us waiting too long!_

_Enclosed is a formal invitation to my wedding, and an even more formal invite from Alice, my future husbands sister, who insisted on sending you a request to be maid of honor._

_Please come,_

_It would mean the world to us both._

_Your favourite cousin,_

_Bells._

_P.S Feel free to bring a plus 1, I'm sure someone as beautiful as you has a special someone to bring._

_P.P.S Despite the fact that I clearly told both Edward and Alice that you we perfectly capable of getting here, they're adamant they're going to pay your flight. I've written my new number on the back of this, so please call me._

I stared blankly at the sheet of paper in my hands, my little cousin was all grown up. I never thought I'd see the day, Bella always was against getting married young. After seeing the mess that was her parent's marriage it was understandable really.

I sighed softly, grabbing my mobile out of my pocket I typed the number in off the letter and let it ring.

“Hello?” I heard the voice on the other end call hesitantly.

“Bells?” I Replied, my heart leaping, I haven't spoken to her in years. I stopped visiting when I got accepted into Hogwarts and after the war really started I couldn't afford to get her or Uncle Charlie killed. I would rather die.

“Mione?!” She screeched. “I've missed you so much.” I flinched as I heard the tears in her voice.

“Please don't cry Bells.” I almost begged. “You shouldn't cry so close to your wedding day Honey. It's bad luck.”

“Don't tell me what to do Missy! You're the one who stopped responding to my letters... It's not my fault I missed you!”

“Sorry honey, but my friend Harry was in trouble, some crazy psycho was after him. I didn't want anyone getting into trouble.” I skirted around the magical war I had been a part of.

“Did anything bad happen?!” Bella almost shouted down the line.

“Nothing too bad, We're mostly okay.” I laughed. “About your wedding, I was actually about to go on holidays, I need to get away from here, I really do. Forks would be a great place to relax. I could leave tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” She screeched again. I laughed as I heard voices on the other line trying to calm her down.

“Bells, if you keep shouting like that I wont be able to hear your vows at the wedding, and what a shame that would be.” I giggled childishly.

“Sorry, but I wasn't expecting you to come so soon. What about work? I assume you have a job, probably somewhere high up doing something important”

“What about it? If I want to take a few weeks off then I will.” I spoke haughtily, standing up and pacing as I planned out my next few moves. “Maybe not tomorrow, but I'll definitely be there by the end of the week.”

“You sure your boss won't mind?” Bella asked hesitantly.

“He basically worships the ground I walk on.” I admitted. “I'm the best at my job and considering the amount of overtime I've put in he owes me.”

“Okay, I can't wait to see you.” Bella spoke again and I could swear I heard her voice tremble with unshod tears. “But I've got to go. Alice is hovering and wants to do some new adjustment to my dress.”

“Sure thing Honey. I'll see you within the week.” I smiled to myself in excitement. “Oh, and tell your future in laws not to worry about the flights, I have it all covered. Kisses and Hugs, to my little Bella Bug.” I laughed and ended the call before she could shout at me for using the little rhyme I had made up when we were children.

I jolted upwards as I heard a small voice calling my name. I smiled again and stood up, making my way upstairs and into Teddy's room.

“Hey there my handsome little wolf.” I called softly as I knelt next to his bed. Stroking his hair softy, “Did you have a nice nap?” I asked.

“Yes Mumma.” He replied rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Have dinner now, please Mumma?”

“Of course, you can have dinner whenever you want, Little wolf. What do you want?” I asked him smiling softly and tugging him into my arms, making my way out of his room and down the stairs.

“Dine-saw” He replied happily, laughing as I took the stairs a little quicker than I should have causing him to jostle in my arms.

“Dinosaurs and and potato?”

“No! Chippies!” He demanded as I sat him down in his high chair at the kitchen table.

After the war had ended, Andromeda had gotten custody of Teddy. But wizards and witches weren't known for living long after their spouses had died, this was because when they got married their magic fused together and when one of them died the other was left with half of themselves missing.

I had, after the war, gone back Hogwarts to complete my NEWTs, but as soon as I had graduated Andromeda's health had began to fail, and she found herself incapable of caring for her year old grandson. Harry and I, as God parents had stepped in, but soon after Ginny had found herself pregnant and Harry found that he was being pulled too tightly, between work, a pregnant wife and practically raising his God son. So I had legally adopted Teddy as my son and began raising him alone soon after.

My heart broke for the little guy, he had lost four parental figures within the space of two little years. But now he had me, and I did everything in my power to ensure he was safe and happy. After all he deserved it.

“DONE!” Teddy screamed as he finished his food, tossing his empty plate onto the floor and laughing madly. “Yogurt?” He asked reaching for the fridge.

“Of course little wolf.” I smiled as I bent down and picked his plate up. “But don't toss your plate on the floor, okay?”

I handed him his yogurt and started cleaning the mess we had made in the kitchen.

“Teddy?” I asked him once he had finished his yogurt, and after I had cleaned him with a wet cloth, and his clothes with a quick scougrify.

“Yes, Mumma?” He asked copying my tone of voice

“Would you like to go on holidays?”

“Like Harry (Har-eeee) and Ginny (Inn-eeee) did?” He cocked one head to one side, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

“Yes, just like that.” I explained, “We'd have to go on a plane, like you seen on TV, and go to my cousins wedding. Doesn't that sound like fun?”

“Yes!” He repeated excitedly his voice quivering with excitement.

“We'd have to pack and not see Harry or Ginny or anyone else for a while.” I warned.

“Holiday!” Teddy screeched as he completely ignored what I had said.

I sighed as I got him out of his high chair and let him run free into the living room where he immediately began pulling his toys out. “Holidays!” he shouted at them in explanation as he tugged his favourite ones to one side of the room.

I watched him play for a while, as I wrote a letter to Kingsley explaining my absence, and informing him I was going on holidays, not asking permission.

I felt Teddy patting my leg and when I looked up my eyes widened as I noticed his favourite toys had been rammed into his overnight bags, the ones we used when he went to stay at Harry and Ginny's or Molly's.

“Teddy honey, do you want to go now?” I asked with a smile.

“Yes!” He shouted.

“Then let's go tell Harry and Ginny and everyone else where we're going. You know Molly will cry if we don't turn up for family day” Every week since the end of the war Molly, wanting to keep her family close when everyone seemed to be moving out and moving on, had demanded that every member of her extended family attend Sunday dinner, but since Teddy ate earlier than everyone else in the family, we just went to play games and enjoy ourselves.

I laughed loudly as Teddy raced to the floo, almost falling over himself in his haste to go on holiday.

 


	2. chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is something I wrote a little while ago. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long but I'm drowning in school work so......

Chapter Two

I'd somehow managed to get Teddy and I onto the last flight of that night to Washington, and after the eight hour flight, and the bus journey we had finally arrived at the small house I had rented.

“Here we go Teddy.” I smiled as I set him down at our new home, for the next few weeks anyway. It wasn't too big, it was only a one floor house with two bedrooms, a bathroom a small kitchen an even smaller dining room and a living room. Thankfully it had come furnished which meant Teddy and I could collapse into bed as soon as we were clean.

“Sleep.” Teddy demanded rubbing his eyes and yawning as he leant up against my leg barely managing to keep his eyes open. I dropped our bags and accio'd our pyjamas and his stuffed wolf which he always slept with. I rinsed him off quickly in the bathroom and after encouraging him to brush his teeth I carried him to his bedroom where I dressed him and tucked him into bed.

“Go to sleep, Little Wolf.” I whispered, singing a lullaby softly to lull him into sleep, “I love you.”

I washed myself off quickly in the shower and cast a drying charm on my hair, thankful that the charm actually took nearly all of the frizz out of my hair and left it looking nearly normal. The rest of the frizz was taken away with a quick application of sleek-easy potion.

After checking on Teddy again I jumped into bed and fell asleep quite quickly, wincing at the thought of my family's reaction to Teddy. I hope they understood.

^*^

 

“Teddy please.” I begged him as we stood by the front door.

“no.” he refused, practically ignoring the fact that I had spoken at all.

“You can't meet anyone with hair like this Teddy.” I tried to manipulate him. “My family are muggles, muggles don't have blue hair. Please make your hair look like mine or Uncle Harry's”

“Okay.” He conceded, changing his hair so that it looked like mine, but was a lot darker, closer to the colour of Harry's. “Play park?” He asked

“You want to play in the park?” I asked him and at his squeal I laughed. “Okay, but we have to go and meet Bella and Charlie first, okay?”

“Lets go go go go go go!” He screeched tugging me out of the door, I laughed and followed him, quickly grabbing my hand bag and locking the door behind me.

Since Uncle Charlie's house wasn't too far away I decided Teddy and I could walk, especially since the weather was nice. My heart was hammering in my chest at the thought of my family rejecting Teddy. I didn't know what I would do if that happened.

“Uncle Charlie?!” I called as I opened the door to his house and stepped inside. I sat Teddy in the hallway and whispered for him to stay there as I handed him his wolf.

“Mione?!” He called in reply, and I walked through to the kitchen and laughed as he embraced me in a tight hug. I barely noticed the squeal or the fact that there were two other people in the kitchen with Uncle Charlie and I.

“Mione? What are you doing here so soon?” I heard Bella ask as she stumbled and fell into the hug Uncle Charlie and I were sharing.

“I told you id be here within the week.” I chuckled. “Here I am.”

“I cant believe it. I've missed you so much Mione!” Bella screeched and hugged me closer, and I laughed almost hysterically as tears trailed down my cheeks.

“Mumma?” I heard Teddy's voice call from behind me. I gasped, I thought I'd have time to explain everything before introducing him to everyone.

“Hey Little Wolf.” I answered and lifted him into my arms, “What's wrong?”

“Dark.” He answered pointing at the hallway, which had gotten dark, probably because of a cloud blocking the sun or something.

“Hermione Jean Granger!” I hear someone call from behind me and flinched before spinning around and keeping a smile on my face for Teddy's sake.

“Guys this is Teddy, Teddy this is my Uncle Charlie, Bella and I guess that's Edward.” I tell him pointing at the three people in the kitchen, I blinked stupidly for a second as my eyes landed on Edward for the first time. Bella was right, he was perfect, beautiful really, as though he had been hand sculptured by God himself. _Vampire_. A small part of my mind called out to me and I almost flinched as I came to the realisation that my baby cousin was marrying a vampire.

“Teddy? Your son?” Uncle Charlie sputtered in surprise his eyes flickering from me to the little boy in my arms. I closed my eyes, Teddy looked too much like me for Charlie to fully believe me when I told him Teddy was adopted.

“Teddy honey, why don't you go take wolfie and watch some TV on mumma's phone.” I suggested and handed my phone, it already being open on the child-locked Youtube for him to find watch whatever video he wanted as I turned him in the direction of the living room.

“Hermione.” Uncle Charlie spoke in a warning tone.

“What?!” I snapped as I spun around.

“Don't snap at him. You're the one who falls of the grid for four years and then turns up with a child.” Bella hissed, watching her tone unconsciously making sure she didn't scare Teddy.

I just looked at them blankly. “I didn't come here to be attacked for my choices.”

“Your bad choices.” Charlie cried. “For God's sake Hermione you're 20 years old for Christ's sake!”

“What difference does my age make? I have an amazing job, where my boss literally just allowed me to take two months holiday, full pay. I have a house, and I have a barrage of friends supporting me willing to do anything I need to help with Teddy. He has everything he has ever needed, I am a good mother despite my age!” I shout getting worked up. My eyes filling with angry tears, and my hands shaking.

“Where's the father?!” Charlie replied, his eyes glinting angrily.

“Dead.” I replied listlessly. “And so it Teddy's mother, if you were wondering.”

“Dead? He's adopted then?” Bella finally answered after she and Charlie had gaped at me for two whole minutes. Thankfully Edward had left the room and followed Teddy into the living room when things first started getting heated.

“Yes he is.” I replied “but that doesn't make him any less my son.”

“What possessed you to adopt a child at this age?!” Bella screeched.

“If you guys keep talking to me like I've made some huge mistake, I'll leave. I swear to God.” I threaten. “Teddy and I are the best thing that could have happened to the other.”

“Look Hermione, I'm sorry. I just cant understand why you would adopt a child now. You always spoke of having a career first.” Charlie tried to explain as he calmed down enough to realise that shouting at me wouldn't help at all.

“He needed me.” I answered. “His parent were murdered when he was a couple of weeks old, his grandmother got custody but she became very ill and couldn't chase Teddy around any more. But my friend Harry and I had been appointed Godparents. Harry's wife was pregnant so the logical step was for me to adopt him. Besides who could turn a face like that away.”

“It sounds terrible. But there was no one else?” Bella replied insensitively.

“I was his Godmother. His parents asked me, three hours before their death to look after him should anything happen to them.” I defended myself. They couldn't make me feel bad for doing what was right.

“Mumma?” Teddy asked as he run back into the room and pulled on my leg. I smiled thankful I hadn't worn a skirt today.

“Yes baby?” I asked as I knelt down in front of him.

“Go to the beach? Look!” He exclaimed as he pulled me to the window. “Sunny. Warm. Beach!”

“Of course we can go to the beach Sweetie, but I thought you wanted to go to the park?”

“No beach. Mumma help make san-castles?”He asked.

“Of course baby, but you need to meet some people first.” I told him as I lifted him into my arms and stood up.

“No. Don't like them.” He shook his head adamantly. “They shout at Mumma.”

“Teddy, Honey come on.” I spoke to him. “They didn't mean to shout at Mumma, and Mumma shouted back at them too.”

“Nanna always told me only bad people shout.” He buried his head into my neck. “I don't like bad people. They hurt my Mummy and Daddy.”

“Okay sweetie. How about we go to the beach and then we can come back and meet my family, I promise if they're mean again we won't ever come and see them again, okay?”

“Let's goooooo.” He whined and once again tugged me towards the door.

I looked back at my shocked family, a warning clear in my eyes – I meant every word I had said. I would never come back if they didn't accept Teddy. I closed my eyes as I left. A single tear trailing down my cheek.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehh sorry

**Chapter threeeeeee**

I wiped another tear off my cheek discreetly as I pulled the car into the parking space near the beach. I mentally scolded myself, I had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange herself, I am stronger than this! (I know they walked to Charlie's but they had to go home because there was no way Teddy could walk all the way to LaPush.)

"we here?" Teddy asked excitedly as he clicked the buckle of his car seat straps off. 

"We're here sweetheart." I answer taking off my own seatbelt. I open my door and step out and upon seeing Teddy's face through his window feel myself immediately cheer up. 

"Mumma, you okay?" He asks as soon as I had opened his door. 

"Of course I am sweetheart. Let's go have some fun on the beach, shall we?" I ask teasingly as I lift him out of his seat. 

I place him on the floor and warn him to keep a hold of my hand before walking to the boot of the car and grabbing the bag of snacks and the bag of Teddy's toys and other things we'd need. 

"Mumma!" Teddy shouted breaking me out of me triple checking I had brought everything  . "Me go play with baba?" He asked once he had my full attention. 

"Are you sure you want to?" I ask glancing over at the little girl and the group of young men and a woman surrounding her. I snapped my attention back to Teddy with a slight blush after catching myself checking one of the guys out. It wasn't my fault they were all standing there in just shorts!

"Mumma boring. Baba fun." He nodded in explanation and tugged my hand in the direction of the group of people. 

Once we were on the sand he let go of my hand and sprinted off leaving me trailing behind with the bags. I could softly hear him confidently introducing himself to the little girl before asking for her name and telling her that he wanted to play games with her. 

The little girl informed him her name was Claire and after looking at her mother told him they could play together before showing off the sand castle she had made. 

"I'm so sorry, he just kind of does what he wants." I apologise as soon as I'm standing near enough for the group to be able to hear me. 

"It's no problem, it's a killer getting Claire to play with someone he own age." Claire's mum replies. "I'm her aunt Emily." I blush slightly realising I had it wrong before quickly introducing myself and Teddy.

"I don't mean to be rude but how old are you?" Emily asks after I tell her Teddy is my son. 

"I'll be 22 in a couple of months." I reply a faint blush once again rising to my cheeks, expecting everyone to react badly. 

"You must have been what 18? 17? When you had him?" One of the guys in the group deduced his face ashen. 

"Don't mind him. He's just panicking because he's 18, and he could no way deal with a child." Another one of the guys answered. 

"He's adopted so I actually had him at 19 but I was 18when he was born." I smiled. "Although I turned 20 just after getting him." I explained. 

"He's adopted that's so cute." Emily smiles and I have to tear my eyes away from her scar, reminding myself what it felt like when Harry and Ron used to stare at mine.

I shrug and find myself falling backwards as a small, unexpected weight hits my legs. "Haha Mumma you fall'd I win!" Teddy laughs from where he was now laying on my legs. 

"You do win." I smile and push him off me so he landed on the soft sand. And before I could say anything else he was off again. 

"Kids eh?" Emily asked with a smile as we watched Teddy and Claire chase each other around a sloppy sand castle they had made. I reached into my bag and grabbed my phone to take a quick picture and video to send back home. 

I turned back to the crowd of boys around us. "Emily, how on earth do you remember all these names?" I laugh in a whisper hoping no one will hear. 

"It gets easier. "she laughs. "Just make them tell you their name every time they talk." 

"Yeah sure." I chuckle back at her. 

"Hey, I think your kid is eating the sand." One of the guys (Quil maybe?) pats my shoulder anxiously. 

"Teddy!" I yell as I jump to my feet and run towards him. "You know you aren't allowed to eat sand, what are you doing?" I ask as I spin him to face me. 

"Claire said it was food she'd cooked." He said confused. 

"It was only pretend food. If you're hungry you know we brought snacks." I admonished with a sharp glare. 

"I'm sorry mumma" he replies with a trembling lip. 

"Don't cry Little Wolf, just promise me you won't do anything silly again." 

"I promise Mumma." He replied before collapsing into my arms in a hug. 

"Good boy." I whisper. "Now, do you want some snacks?" I ask him to lighten the mood. 

"Claire too?" He asked tentatively. 

"If she wants to, and if her aunt Emily says it's okay." 

"E-ily!" Teddy calls as he stumbles his way back to where Emily and the boys were watching. "Claire have snacks?" 

"If she wants some." Emily allows with a huge grin, which made her look absolutely stunning, scars and all. 

Emily and I spent the next hour or so basically watching Teddy and Claire eat with barely a word spoken. The boys were laughing and joking pushing each other and making a fuss. 

"Mumma?" Teddy asked grabbing my face and turning it so I was looking him in the eye. "We go see bad people again?" 

"Do you want to go now?" I ask curiously. 

"No. Mumma go, me stay E-ily." 

"I can't do that sweetheart. Either we both go or we both stay." I explain softly. 

"Stay here?" He asked and when I nodded he grabbed Claire's hand and tugged her away to play in the sand again, this time pausing to grab his black and white football out of his bag. 

"The bad people?" Emily asks from beside me. 

"My uncle and cousin kicked off on me for 'making bad choices' and 'ruining my life' by adopting Teddy. Teddy didn't like that much." I laugh softly to fight back the tears. "I mean it's not like i dropped everything to come to her wedding or anything." 

"You're Bella Swan's cousin?" One of the guys (I think his name is Jacob?) asks softy. 

"Yeah. You know her?" I turn to face him. 

"You could say that." He answers before looking away. 

"He was in love with her." Paul, I think that's his name, answers crassly. 

"I'm so sorry." I sigh softly reaching over and rubbing his arm softly before turning back to face Teddy. 

I glance down when my phone goes off "I'm glad Teddy is enjoying, can't wait to join you Granger." I read the text in reply from the picture and video I sent and I try to fight a smile but end up grinning like a mad man. 

"What're you smiling about?" Emily asks teasingly from beside me. I show her my phone and she reads the text with a raised eyebrow. 

"He wasn't sure he could get the time off work, but I guess that's his way of telling me he's coming." I explain with a giddy smile. 

"Who is he?" She asks with a soft laugh. 

"Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Girlswithshinigamieyes pointed out to me that the end of the chapter was disappointing, and I'll hold my hands up and admit that it was rushed.... So let's see if this was better. There is no change before Draco turns up at the airport, so if you've already read it there's no need to read the beginning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long this chapter took to write. I am literally in ALEVEL hell, up to my eye balls in work but I needed a distraction and thus this chapter was born. I wish I could say that chapters will be regular after this, but apparently the rest of the school year is supposed to be more hectic than the last couple of months have already been. So I have no idea when the next chapter will be coming..... sorry.

Hermione had decided to leave her cousin and uncle alone so that they could all calm down after the argument the other day. She spent the last couple of days coming up with plans for exactly how to handle any situation that may or may not come up. She made plans for if her family rejected her and Teddy completely, made plans for them accepting him. But more importantly she made plans about how she was going to deal with her baby cousin marrying a vampire. A real live, or undead, vampire.

In between all the plan making and general stressing out, she had been spending a lot of time down in La Push with the people she had met there. Teddy had loved his little play dates and had become even more enamoured with Claire than he was with Victoire. Which Hermione would not had expected, not with Victoire's Veela roots anyway.  She had also been on the phone, seemingly constantly, to Draco.

She was bored here, she had purposely not brought any of her work here, and had even had Draco lock it up for her so she couldn't just summon it. She was expecting to just spend the time planning Bella's wedding and getting to know the in-laws. She had not expected to be spending most of her time here alone with practical strangers. Although she had been getting close to Emily and her husband Sam, and a couple of the other guys at the Res.

But the good news was that in less than two hours she wouldn't be alone any more, Draco had finally convinced his boss to let him take an extended holiday and he was currently on his way out here.

"Come on Teddy, we have to get up and dressed" She ordered as she sat up. It was now around 11am, she and Teddy had woken earlier, gotten some breakfast and collapsed back into bed to watch a couple of Disney films. But now Teddy was refusing to get back up out of bed, and demanding that they watch Beauty and the Beast, again.

"No." Teddy refused, his face falling into an adorable grumpy pout as he crossed his arms over his chest and refused to move.

"Yes." Hermione countered as she mimicked his expression. Her face split into a cunning smirk as she continued to look at him. "You know, the tickle monster likes to tickle little boys who refuse to get out of bed and do what they're Mumma tells them to do."

"No!" He shouted as he suddenly struggled to move as far towards the end of the bed without falling off. Hermione reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist before tugging him into her lap. She started to tickle him and her heart melted at the giggles that were escaping his lips as he tried to fight her off. "Sowie Mumma!" He all but screamed "Me get dressed?" He asked to make her stop tickling.

"Yes, we should both get dressed. Shouldn't we?" She asked as she stopped tickling him, but made sure that she fixed him with a blank stare to ensure he didn't decide to go back on his word. "Come on, I bet you I can get out of bed and into the bathroom first!" She challenged as she pretended to struggle to untangle herself from the blanket to give the suddenly squealing child a head start.

"Me win! Me win!" Teddy chanted victoriously from the bathroom when Hermione 'finally' caught up with him. She ushered him to use the toilet as she ran him a bath. She dropped him in carefully and washed him quickly. She left him to play with his toys in the bath as she went to get his clothes and toys ready for their trip to the airport. As she entered the bathroom he flicked a hand full of water at her and that started a short water fight between them that left them both in giggles and more water on the bathroom floor than in the bath. Hermione cleaned the water up with a quick charm and made quick work of drying Teddy before dressing him in a pair of jeans and a shirt with his and Draco's favourite football team on.

Hermione got herself dressed quickly but made sure she looked good. She wore jeans that made her ass look phenomenal and paired them with a soft gold jumper that hugged her form perfectly and matching gold heels. she pulled her hair to one side and plaited it quickly over her shoulder, and applied some simple makeup. She wanted to make Draco remember what he had been without for the past week.

She and Teddy made it to the airport with half an hour to spare so she treated him to an ice cream and a ride on one of the small rides that were on the way to where she was supposed to meet Draco before handing him a cardboard sign she had made that had "Daddy!!" written in her perfect handwriting, but with random scribbles over it that Teddy had added on top himself.

It wasn't long before Teddy had thrown himself at Draco the second he had come into sight, Draco's face had split into a huge grin and he had dropped onto his knee to scoop him into a hug. Hermione smiled as she watched Teddy melt into Draco's arms with a happy shout before he started babbling to Draco, telling him everything he could remember about the last couple of days, his arms wrapped tightly around Draco's neck as if he was afraid to let go. Draco nodded along and made the right sounds at the right times without really understanding a word of what Teddy was saying, he was speaking way to fast for anyone to make sense of it.

Hermione drank in the sight in front of her. Draco was a stunning sight, even with his blonde hair mussed from sleep and the sleep marks on his left cheek from where he had fallen asleep leaning on his hand. His grey eyes had lit up the second he had seen her and Teddy but she could still tell he wasn't quite awake yet, and there was a bright smile on his face as he had his full attention on what Teddy was babbling, but it wasn't his usual brightness, it too affected by how tired he was.

She reached up without thinking and straightened his tie which must had been loosened when he had slept. He took his attention from Teddy to shoot her a grateful smile before returning to nod at something Teddy had said. Hermione rolled her eyes softly, only Draco would sit through an eight hour flight in an uncomfortable suit. She pulled the suit jacket from where it had been tossed over his arm and folded it before slinging it over her own. Other than his tie, and his hair, he was still immaculate, there wasn't a crease in his suit, which she knew was one of his new ones. It had been perfectly tailored to hug every curve and muscle of Draco's body, showing off just enough of his physique to make him irresistible.

Hermione did notice that Draco's eyes were lingering appreciatively on her choice of outfit, she shot him a wink and a Slytherin worthy smirk. Hermione and Draco waited until Teddy had run out of things to tell Draco before they greeted each other. Hermione copied Teddy as she melted into Draco's arms, instantly feeling safe. She looked up to look into his eyes "I love you." She said earnestly as she cupped his cheek.

"I love you too, Granger." Draco replied with a grin before leaning down and kissing her chastely, but passionately. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds until Teddy yanked on Draco's hair so he could get some attention from them both.

"I missed you too, little wolf." Draco smiled at the little boy who was still cradled in his arms. "and I love you"

"I wuv you too." Teddy replied as he leant forward and pressed a wet kiss to both Draco's and Hermione's cheeks. "We go beach?" Teddy asked.

"I think Daddy might want to go home first, little wolf." Hermione answered as she lifted her eyes to meet Draco's in question, he looked like he was about to pass out where he stood.

"Claire!" Teddy shouted melodramatically. "Me want to see Claire!"

"Don't you wanna come home and spend time with Mumma and Daddy?" Draco asked, he just wanted to curl up on the sofa with his girlfriend and their little boy and fall asleep to some mundande Disney film.

"Nope." Teddy replied turning his face away from both his parents. "Me want Daddy to build san' cas'le"

"I guess we're going to the beach then." Draco said resigned, he never could say no to Teddy, and this was no exception. He reached down to clasp Hermione's hand and tugged her in the direction of the exit. Glad that he had shrunk his luggage down into his pocket so he didn't have to carry it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on top of it being so beyond late, it is also really really short. So apologies for that. I just wanted to get something up while I could.


	5. Chapter Five

Hermione watched Draco chase Teddy around on the beach, laughing gently as he left a trail of clothes behind him. Teddy wouldn't give Draco more than two seconds to himself so he had ended up on the beach in his suit; and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of his suit on the beach. But she was beyond glad that he had been forced to wear it because she got to watch as he pulled his shirt over his head almost as soon as they had reached the beach.

Seeing Draco like this was something she barely got to see outside the comfort of their apartment. His shirtless torso was glistening from the mixture of sweat and the moisture in the air, and while he wasn't ripped it was clear that he worked out. When he had removed his shirt he had mussed his hair up further, and Hermione had only seen his hair like this after she had had the chance to run her fingers through it. But more than that he was happy, content to just be himself - he had lost the Malfoy mask he usually adorned every time he was in public, as though he wasn't allowed to be a human being outside their home. But here, he seemed free - and that was something that seemed to emanate from his every pore.

"Mumma help me!" Teddy demanded as he ran at her and practically climbed up her body in his haste to get away from Draco's tickling fingers.

"Shall I fight him for you?" Hermione asked glaring at Draco challengingly.

"No Mumma! Just run!" Teddy demanded and Hermione chuckled as he shifted Teddy into her back and turned on her heel to run in the opposite direction of Draco.

"That's cheating!" Draco shouted as he chased them a little before pretending to collapse into the sand.

"I think Daddy's sleeping." Hermione told Teddy in a whisper as she crept closer. "Shall we wake him up?"

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed loudly and struggled in Hermione's arms until she put him down. He ran at Draco and jumped directly onto his back, he ended up sitting on it and bouncing harshly.

Hermione continued to laugh at Draco's discomfort as his whole body contorted with the movements of Teddy.

"Mione?" A voice called from behind her and she turned and saw that Emily was approaching, accompanied by the usual gaggle of oversized teenage boys, and Claire of course - who immediately stole Teddy's attention away from his father.

"Emily, hey!" Hermione greeted as she watched Teddy run and greet Claire. She cooed happily as Teddy wrapped Claire in a hug and brought her over to meet Draco.

"Daddy!" He called excitedly as he knelt in front of Draco's head which was still on the sand in defeat. "Claire is my bestest friend in the whole world!" He announced trying to pull Draco's head off the sand by grabbing handfuls of his hair.

"I thought I was your bestest friend in the whole world!" Draco said, sticking his bottom lip out in a pretend pout as he let Teddy lift his head - despite the slight pain on his scalp from the pulling.

"You both my best friend!" Teddy laughed "silly daddy!" He called before dropping Draco's head into the sand and grabbing Claire's hand to pull her over to where his bag of toys were.

"We weren't expecting to see you here today." Emily said as she reached where Hermione and Draco had set up camp for the day.

"Claire was apparently more appealing than spending the day at home with his father." Hermione laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. Draco lifted himself off the floor and wiped the sand from where it had gotten stuck to his skin.

"Draco Malfoy." He announced when he realised he had unwittingly gained the attention of everyone who had gathered. The gang gathered slowly introduced themselves and she could see Draco filing the names away and memorising the faces that went with them. Draco had always been good at names and faces - which was probably the one weakness to Hermione's memory.

"Uh Jake is that Bella's truck?" Embry asked softly trying to get Jacobs attention without risking upsetting him more than seeing Bella was already likely to do.

"Sure is." Jacob replied as they all turned to watch the truck idle before stopping nearby. "Didn't think she'd be allowed back here, not now she's marrying that dick."

The guys laughed and Hermione made a mental note to ask what had happened between Jake and her cousin, because he looked like someone had just killed his puppy in front of him.

"Hey Bells." Jacob called as soon as Bella was within hearing distance. Hermione watched as her cousin blushed awkwardly and tried to hide behind her hair.

"Hey Jake." She barely heard her cousin mumble. "Mione? What're you doing here?" Bella asked as she looked around the group of people gathered and staring at her.

"Oh, Teddy loves it here - we practically spend every waking moment here so he can play with Claire." Hermione explained and waved her hand in the general direction of where Teddy and Claire were trying to build a sand castle - but were actually just throwing sand at each other as they missed the bucket.

Hermione could see the hesitation on her cousins face, as though she had a problem with Hermione being here. "You didn't say anything." She finally said, turning her gaze and her accusation at Jacob.

"No I didn't." He admitted with a shrug, "from what we heard you and Charlie didn't want to get to know the little guy - so why would we report every time we saw Mione to you?"

"What?" Draco asked, inputting himself into the conversation as he tugged Hermione's arm and turned her to face him. "You never told me anything about them reacting badly to Teddy."

"I didn't want to pulling a Harry and abandoning everything to come and fight for my honour." Hermione chucked slightly trying to ease the tension she could see building in Draco - his shoulders were beginning to raise and that Malfoy mask was beginning to slip back into place. "Besides, I figured I'd give my family a week to get used to the idea that I had a child and then go back."

Draco didn't say anything but he did pull Hermione into a hug where he rested his head on top of hers and she knew it was to remind her that no matter her families reaction she would always be loved. She also knew that he was remembering being disowned by his own family for his choices during and after the war.

"My family aren't yours." She whispered softly so only he could hear. She felt him freeze in shock at what she had said before melting against her, taking comfort from her being there as well as giving it. They separated from the hug and knew that everyone was watching them. Hermione chuckled awkwardly and crossed her arms over her chest, Draco just smirked.

"Who's this?" Bella asked looking at Draco her face making it clear that she was judging him.

"I think we need to talk." Hermione interrupted before Draco could introduce himself.

"Sure." Bella said and Hermione leant up to give Draco a kiss on the cheek, and blushed softly as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles with that perfect Slytherin smirk. The two cousins walked a little away from the gathered group, just far enough to be out of hearing range.

"Who are you?" Bella asked as she spun. "What happened to my cousin who wanted a career, a successful one before she settled down? Because that cousin is clearly not here."

Hermione didn't miss a beat and spun to look at her. "You're one to talk!" She snapped "Every time we were together when we were kids you were always adamant you weren't going to get married young and make the same mistakes your parents did... what did you get blinded by his smile and forget everything you had promised yourself."

"I didn't get blinded by his smile or anything!" Bella folded her arms over her chest as she glared at Hermione fiercely "I just realised I loved him more than anything else - and what else are you supposed to do after a revelation like that than get married?"

"You've barely graduated high school!" Hermione ground out "you can't know that you love him like that without testing it... shit are you pregnant?"

"No! Edward and I haven't even had sex yet!"

"Seriously?" Hermione laughed. "What if you marry him and he's absolutely shit in bed?"

"Oh and I guess you and blond-y over there aren't waiting for marriage?"

"Have you seen him? There was absolutely no chance I was waiting until he proposed to get him into bed."

"Hermione!" Bella laughed, her face showing her scandalised shock. Hermione laughed with her cousin.

"I've missed this." She admitted looking at Bella sadly

"Yeah me too." Bella said truthfully and Hermione couldn't tell which of them made the first move but suddenly they were hugging each other as tight as they could. "So at risk of starting another argument." Bella started hesitantly as she pulled away from the hug to look Hermione in the eye and ask "Teddy?"

"He's my everything." Hermione admitted honestly. "I was in a really dark place when he and Draco came along - and without the two of them I don't think Id be here today."

"Oh Mione." She whispered and tugged her back into another bone crushing hug.

"And God... I haven't dropped everything for either of them like you and Charlie assumed." She said, she was suddenly desperate to explain herself - to make Bella understand. "I work 9-5 6 days a week, my career is going so well that my boss doesn't even mind me taking all this time off - and I have never been happier than I am with the other of them."

"I'm sorry." Bella said as they stood there hugging, Hermione accepted her apology, and apologised herself - and it seemed like everything was right between the two of them again... at least for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bella and Hermione's relationship as cousins is roughly based of my relationship with my cousin - less like cousins and more like sisters - which is why their argument happened the way it did, and why it is resolved so quickly.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, like I've just noticed that it's taken me nearly 2 years to write 6 chapters. Like WTF?! So if anyone is still reading this you're a saint and I love you.
> 
> Also I'm at uni now which is pretty hectic, so updates will probably be sporadic :(

“So…. Draco? Do I hear bells?” Bella asked hesitantly as the cousins broke their hug as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione laughed and looked over her shoulder at Draco who looked tense and was watching her, while having what seemed to be a light conversation with her new friends. “Gods no!” She exclaimed jokingly. “At least not any time soon. We aren’t in any rush, and I want to be sure it’s real first, you know?”

“I know it’s real with Edward, I do!” Bella said determinedly, her chin lifting and her eyes almost flashing as though expecting to have to defend herself again.

“Okay, I’m not looking for another fight.” Hermione laughed again, holding her arms up in front of her to prove her point.

“Oh, okay.” Bella breathed softly. “Think I can meet him?” She asked, indicating at where Teddy had run back over to get Draco’s attention and was basically climbing over him, as Draco laughed and tried to continue his conversation, while watching to make sure Hermione was still okay.

Hermione smiled softly at the sight, grabbing her phone out of her pocket to snap a picture, which was blurry because of how she had to zoom in. “Sure, we’re all family right?” she reached out and grabbed Bella’s hand and pulled her back over to where Draco had given up his conversation to tickle Teddy as he laughed loudly and tried to escape.

Draco let Teddy escape and he ran straight over and into Hermione’s arms as she managed to crouch down before he knocked her over this time. She pulled him close and peppered his face with kisses as he laughed and tried to escape before giving in and grabbing her face to press a kiss to her lips with a laugh “There, Mumma happy now?” He asked with a pretend pout before he noticed Bella standing next to Hermione and tucked himself against her side nervously.

“Hey Little Wolf, this is Mumma’s cousin, Bella.” Hermione introduced with a smile as she picked him up onto her hip and stood so he was eye level with her cousin, who looked nervous – and Hermione remembered that her cousin probably hadn’t had a whole lot of contact with children so she smiled comfortingly at her before turning back to Teddy. “Wanna wave hello?”

Teddy waved slightly before looking up at Hermione and asked “Cousin, like how Jamie is my cousin?”

“Exactly like that, Little Wolf.” Hermione smiled and wiped a little bit of sand off his face and tried to tidy his hair up a little. “And exactly like you and Jamie fight sometimes, me and Bella do. But we’re friends again now, so you think you could be super nice and show Bella some fun games to play on the beach?” she asked gently, glancing up and Bella to see if she was comfortable, and smiling when she received a nod in response.

Teddy looked a little reluctant, but finally decided it was worth a try he wiggled until Hermione set him down and grabbed Bella by the hand and basically dragged her to where his toys were set up. Hermione watched them all the way, grinning as she could hear snippets of Teddy explaining how his toys worked, and what toys he couldn’t use without an adult, she laughed as Teddy got super excited when Bella told him she was an adult.

She squeaked in surprise as strong pale arms wound their way around her waist from behind, and a body pressed against her own, a strong chin resting on her head. “You talk it out?” Draco asked, and she imagined he too was watching their child, but she could tell that Teddy being alone with Bella was making him tense, despite that he was still in sight. She knew that Draco was always weary whenever she or Teddy were too far away, especially when surrounded by strangers. It was something they all carried after the war, the paranoia and the mistrust of those they didn’t know.

“Yeah we did.” Hermione answered, wresting her arms on top of Draco’s and clasping his hands. “She’s a good person, Draco, they just had a bad reaction.”

“So did my parents, ‘Mione.” He tensed further against her, and she knew that he hated talking about his family, especially their reaction to their relationship, and them adopting Teddy.

“I told you earlier, our families are not alike Draco.” Hermione muttered, her voice barely louder than the sea, but she didn’t want anyone to overhear. She turned in Draco’s arms, so she could look at him, lifting his arms to wrap around his neck. “your family let their hatred and their views on blood purity form their opinions of me and Teddy, my family weren’t forced to grow up in that environment, it was just a shock.” She assured, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips to try and calm him a little.

“You’re right, I’m overreacting.” Draco admitted, with a soft frown, as he looked over Hermione’s shoulder at where Bella and Teddy were playing, and while Hermione couldn’t see what they were doing she could hear the laughter coming from the pair.

“You’re just trying to protect us.” Hermione laughed before rolling her eyes again, and leaning in for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate. “I really missed you, you know?” She whispered as she pulled away from the kiss a little.

“Did you?” Draco asked coyly, as he leaned down to kiss Hermione again. “Well I’ve missed you too.” He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. “God’s we really are pathetic, it’s only been a week for Merlin’s sake.”

“Aw, poor Snake.” Hermione laughed slightly mockingly, before leaning back and continuing “But I guess that’s what love is.”

“I forgot how sentimental you Lions are.” He replied teasingly, kissing her lips softly again. “God’s, I’ve missed how you taste.”

Hermione blushed softly and was stopped from replying by a wolf whistle and one of the boys calling “Get a room lovebirds.” She blushed darker and flipped her hair over her shoulder with a laugh as she pulled away from Draco slightly, and stuck her middle finger up in the direction of where the shout had come from.

She spun in Draco’s arms again so she could watch Teddy and Bella playing, “She’s good with him isn’t she?” She asked, and a sense of contentment filling her, her family was finally coming together and she felt that Bella at the very least accepted Teddy was a part of her life.

“Yeah, Guessing she doesn’t spend a whole lot of time around kids though?” Draco asked with a laugh, and Hermione guessed he had noticed the tense line of Bella’s back that remained despite her laughter.

“Reminds me of you when you first came to the Burrow.” Hermione laughed at the memory, she had invited Draco around for Sunday dinner at the Burrow not long after they had graduated Hogwarts as they had been dating for a while. It was how dinner at the Burrow always was, loud and chaotic, children and adults filling every room with laughter and loud shouts. Draco had stood stock still in the kitchen beside her, watching the chaos unfold with a slightly terrified look on his face. He had told her later that it was nothing compared to the pureblood dinners he had attended with his family.

“Wasn’t my fault, that beast attacked me!” Draco exclaimed in his defence, and she could almost hear the frown, that she was sure was on his face, in his voice.

“That beast was a one-year-old girl with pig tails and a pink dress on.” Hermione giggled, “Hardly the definition of intimidating.” She remembered how Draco had been standing still, trying to watch everything but not wanting to seem like he was watching anything, when Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter had come tearing into the room, not bothering to check who was in front of her before basically climbing up Draco like he was a tree, burying her hands in his carefully styled, almost white hair, a similar shade to her own. Draco had struggled to hold her, and looked as though he was a deer caught in the headlights, but no matter how much anyone tried the little girl would not leave him alone. She still had the same reaction whenever she saw him now, but he knew how to deal with her now, even if that mean swallowing his pride and allowing her and her cousins, Teddy included, to paint his face, and sometimes the rest of his body with whatever makeup they managed to get their hands on that Sunday.

“Maybe not for you,” Draco said before she heard his mumble under his breath about all witches being crazy, no matter about age. She chuckled slightly and nudged her shoulder back, so it connected with his as a reprimand for his statement.

“Speaking of beasts, I think Bella’s marrying a vampire.” She blurted worriedly, her hands gripping Draco’s from where they had settled back on her stomach, she needed him to remain calm. But she needn’t have worried; Draco was a Slytherin, and practically pureblood royalty, he had been practising keeping his emotions on the inside probably since before he could walk or talk, he wasn’t like the Gryffindor’s she usually surrounded herself.

So instead of freaking out he simply asked, “Oh yeah?” But she could hear the underlying tension in his voice, and she knew if she could see his face there would be slight pinches around his lips and eyes, and there would be worry in his eyes. She could already feel that his body has tensed in reaction, and she cursed herself for bringing that cursed ‘Malfoy mask’ back.

“Yeah,” She answered before hurrying to explain, “I met him when I went to introduce Teddy to my family, and Draco, God’s was he beautiful. Every part of him was perfect; his hair, his lips, his eyes, hell even the man’s damn fingernails were perfect. It was all too perfect you know? And he was super pale, like he’d make you look tanned.” She laughed gently trying to ease the tension in his body. “But his eyes were like molten gold, and I remember reading that vampire’s eyes were always red and that they could wear contacts but not for an extended period of time. There’s no way they could pose as regular humans in the muggle world, right?”

“You are right, he’s definitely a vampire,” Draco responded thoughtfully “But you’re wrong I’m sure I remember reading somewhere, or hearing someone mention  that a vampire’s eyes were only red if they drank human blood. ‘Vegetarian vampires’” he scoffed slightly under his breath at the term, “have a kind of golden colour, but that changes based on how hungry they are.”

“That’s fascinating, I’ve never read anything like that!” Hermione cried excitedly, that part of her that loved nothing more than to learn waking, “I need to know more, I wonder if there are any texts at Hogwarts? Or in the Minstry, there’s bound to be something.”

“I doubt it Hermione,” Draco interrupted her, “You know how bad the RCMC (Department for the Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures) is when it comes to creatures. Any reason for people to believe these creatures are actually human in any way is hidden,” he paused his talking but tapped her stomach softly to stop her from interrupting him in turn, “and I know you’ve been doing everything in your power to change things, but we both know it’s not there yet”

“I know,” she responded glumly, “But there’s got to be something, maybe the information will be available from the American Ministry, maybe their different to our own.”

“Possibly, but don’t get your hopes up” Draco warned “Prejudice like this runs deep throughout the whole community, I wouldn’t’ be surprised if it wasn’t worldwide.”

“I know, worst comes to worst we slip the vamps a little something to make their lips loose.” Hermione smiled deviously, hinting at using veritaserum.

“Sometimes you scare me, little witch.” He grinned, slipping back into using the term of endearment he used when they had first started dating and sometimes used when she was particularly “Slytherin-esque” as he would say.

“I think we need to meet them,” Hermione said, ignoring Draco’s comment completely, “ and soon, if Bella doesn’t know she’s marrying a vampire she needs to know, and the marriage needs to be called off before it’s too late.”

“I agree, but perhaps you should try and speak to your uncle again first.” Draco said softly, knowing that the idea of any member of her family not being happy with her or her decisions would grate on her mind over time.

“I know, I just don’t wanna take Teddy there if hes going to be negative again, you know? That boy has suffered enough.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Draco pressed a kiss to the top of her head and for a second they were both engrossed in watching their little boy play and revelling in his smiles and laughter. “That’s why it’s a good thing I’m here, why don’t you go see him now, I’ve got Teddy.”

“You sure?” Hermione asked as she turned to look at Draco again, taking in his appearance, his hair was still mussed from the flight and Teddy playing with it, and his eyes just looked exhausted. “You’re jetlagged.”

“I know, but we’ll be fine.” Draco assured her, “I assume Teddy’s gonna need a meal and a nap before long, I’ll just nap alongside him.”

“Okay, call me if you need me, okay?” Hermione almost demanded, knowing Draco was stubborn and wouldn’t call her. “I’ll see if I can take Bella’s truck, you’ll probably just have to drop her home then.”

Draco groaned, but leaned down to kiss her. “I love you.” He smiled.

“I love you too.” She replied before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, super cheesy right?
> 
> Also, if anyone has any ideas on how I can Improve my writing, I'm open to suggestions :)


	7. Chapter Seven

Hermione’s second meeting with her Uncle went pretty well. She’d managed to get him to sit down and listen to what she had to say. She explained how Teddy had come to be hers; about his parents, and then Andromeda’s declining health. She even told him (as well as she could without breaking the statute of secrecy) about her job, telling him she held a high position in the British Government, which wasn’t wrong she was the Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She told him about Draco, and how she wasn’t giving up her life to have Teddy, but rather having the life she had never known she had always wanted. She had always wanted children, but not until she had reached the top of her career ladder, now while the DRCMC wasn’t her end goal, she was doing good work there.

The next couple of days had passed relatively quickly and without another hiccup. Hermione had gone to see her cousin and uncle a couple of times Teddy and Draco joined her some of the times, but Teddy had demanded Draco take him to the beach almost every day and found her uncle’s house boring.

Today, however, Hermione had been asked to go to the Cullen residence to be fitted for a bridesmaid dress, and the meet Bella’s in-laws. Apparently, Alice, Edward’s clearly obsessed sister, had all but demanded that Teddy and Draco attend to be fitted for their suits, something about the day having to be absolutely perfect.

“Draco, you really don’t need to wear your suit.” Hermione tried to get him to change into something less formal for what felt like the 100th time.

“I’m not being fitted for some homemade muggle suit when I’ve got a perfectly good one made by professionals,” Draco replied as he straightened his tie. “Besides, I’d like to make a good impression.”

“Is that before or after we accuse them of being vampires?” Hermione asked, smirking at him over her shoulder. He was right though, she doubted any muggle could make a suit that fit Draco as well as this one, it hugged his body spectacularly and showed off what muscle he had accumulated from Quidditch at school and the continued practice he and the Weasley’s got up to several times a week (even if only to have a reason to compete with each other). She tugged her jacket self-consciously suddenly aware that she was dressed very casually.

“We’re not going to accuse them of anything.” Draco cautioned, worried her Gryffindor-ness would mess this up. “Just going to give them a chance to drop themselves in it.”

“I know, I know” Hermione mumbled as she pulled a sleeping Teddy into her arms, “I’m gonna put him in the car, you ready?”

“Sure, I’ll lock up.” He replied grabbing her handbag and throwing it over his shoulder and lifting the cake he and Teddy had made earlier. It was a chocolate cake (Teddy and Draco’s favourite) but Teddy had been allowed to decorate the top completely himself, so it just looked like a mess of colours splashed together with sweets, chocolate and hundreds and thousands sprinkled on top.

The drive to the Cullen house was difficult, Hermione’s car was not built for off-roading and Teddy was not impressed at being woken by the bumps. Well, until Draco turned it into a game, and soon Teddy was screaming in joy rather than having a tantrum. Eventually, though they got there, and Hermione was struck by the house, it was huge, and there was so much glass, it was so open. It was simply beautiful.

“Too many windows” Draco assessed as he turned to grin at her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hermione replied without even looking at him. “Not every home can be as dark and foreboding as the Manor.” She rolled her eyes before turning to look at Teddy. “You ready little wolf?”

“Yep!” He cheered. “Eat cake?”

“After dinner, and remember we have to try on some clothes today, are you going to be a good boy?” She asked with a grin.

“Always.” He grinned and began to fidget in his seat, trying to undo his straps. Hermione laughed and climbed out of the car and let him out, she set him on the floor and he instantly reached up to grab her hand. She felt a smile spread across her cheeks, the same one she always had around Teddy, one that morphed into a grin when Draco stepped up beside her, cake in one hand, handbag thrown over the other shoulder.

The door to the house opened and Bella stepped out, Edward a couple of steps behind her, she waved dramatically. “Hey guys, how was the drive?” She asked, knowing the drive to the Cullen house could be rough without an off-roader.

“Not too bad, a little bumpy.” Hermione acknowledged. “Teddy enjoyed himself.”

“Bump.” Teddy demonstrated and did a little jump, with a laugh.

“That’s right, Little Wolf,” Draco said and grinned at Teddy.

“Let’s go inside, shall we?” Edward spoke for the first time, after glancing inside a couple of times, an almost sad look on his face.

“Oh, yeah. How rude of me.” Bella laughed as the couple moved back through the door, and Hermione, Draco and Teddy followed them in. Taken aback by how modern the house was, She was expecting Dracula-esque decorations but everything was white and sleek, and open and seemingly brand new. It was a little jarring.

Teddy reached up and basically climbed Hermione like a snake, he hated being in new places – probably something that comes from being part of such a big family, he very rarely had to meet new people or go new places. It was different at the beach, he was too enamoured by Claire to even realise that other people were around. Hermione unconsciously tugged him close to her and smoothed his hair soothingly.

They walked into a kitchen where everyone had seemingly gathered, and Teddy burrowed further into Hermione’s neck hiding his face there. “Hi guys, and welcome to our home. I’m Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme” The man who _spoke was young, he was blond…and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes,_ his wife, on the other hand, _had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-coloured hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others._

“And I’m Alice, and this is Jasper.” _Alice—her short, inky hair in a halo of spiky disarray around her exquisite, elfin face—was suddenly standing behind his shoulder. Her slight frame was willowy, graceful even in absolute stillness._ Jasper was dangerous though, even from a single look, her magic was reacting. He wasn’t threatening, but she knew he was a fighter, a soldier perhaps.

“I’m Emmett” The tall one spoke, so tall she had to tilt her head up to look at him – even from a distance. He reminded her of Hagrid, unbelievably tall and broad, she imagined him having to duck and squeeze through doorways and a small glance at Draco, noticing the slight lift of his lips (a sign he was trying to fight back a smile) revealed he was having similar thoughts. Emmett tried to get the remaining woman, who Hermione assumed was his wife Rosalie’s attention, but she was staring at Teddy, her face blank, as though she was in a trance. “This is Rosalie.” He finally introduced her, and Hermione was knocked back by her beauty she _was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back._

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Hermione smiled and nodded in greeting. “I’m Hermione, and this is Teddy.” At the sound of his name, he lifted his face from Hermione’s neck and smiled with a soft wave before quickly hiding again. Hermione smiled at his bravery and noticed everyone in the room was suddenly staring at the boy, and that the women at least seemed to be melting at the sight of her son.

“Don’t worry about me” Draco whispered with mock attitude at her, causing her to grin cheekily at him. “I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy” He introduced himself, causing Hermione’s grin to morph into a full laugh.

“That was the exact same way you introduced yourself to Harry, you know?”  She laughed, “Some things never change.” He just rolled his eyes in reply and offered the cake up to the room.

“Teddy baked you guys a cake.” He spoke, his eyes flickering to Teddy who had suddenly pulled away from Hermione and leant over, quicker than either could have stopped him, and stole some of the icings off the top. “Although, I think it was mostly for himself.”

“It’s a beautiful cake,” Esme spoke as she came to grab the cake out of Draco’s hands and set it on the table where a variety of other snack had been placed, “I bet it tastes yummy.”

“Uh-huh,” Teddy agreed as he made a mess of licking his fingers clean. Hermione tutted at the icing now covering his face and reached into her bag that was still hanging off Draco’s shoulder for a wet wipe to clean his face.

“Would it be better to try and get him into his suit now, or wait until he knows us a little better?” Alice suddenly asked, seemingly vibrating with energy and excitement as she watched Hermione clean his face, thinking that if he got mucky he might ruin the suit when it came to trying it on.

“Hey, Little Wolf, do you wanna try your clothes on now? Or do you wanna play with the Cullens first?” She asked after touching his cheek to get his attention.

“play.” He demanded with a cheeky grin, tapping her on the nose before wriggling out of her grasp and basically slithering down her body.

He walked warily up to Emmett and gasped in awe at how tall he was. He spun back to look at Hermione “Like Uncle Hagrid!” He exclaimed and tried to clamber up Emmett’s leg, as Emmett awkwardly tried to decide to help him or get him off.

“Hey, Little Wolf, remember what I said about asking people first?” Hermione prompted, without even looking as she was looking in her bag for a couple of Teddy’s toys that she had thrown in this morning.

“Can I play with you?” Teddy asked, not remembering Emmett’s name, but fixing him with his best puppy eyes even as he took a step back from the man.

“Uh.” Emmett paused, looking at his wife, almost as though asking permission. When she rolled her eyes at him he nodded quickly but moved to sit on the floor rather than allow Teddy to climb him.

“Cool, wanna see my toys?” He asked as he ran to grab them out of Hermione’s hands and sat on the floor in front of Emmett. “You guys can look too.” He allowed looking at the rest of the Cullen’s and patting the floor next to him pointedly. Hermione couldn’t hold back her laugh, as Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle moved to sit next to him, almost as though they were obeying orders.

She felt Draco pressing a hand against her back, and turned slightly to look up at him, and read the warning in his eyes. As harmless as these people seemed, they could not even be people. She nodded softly, she couldn’t let her guard down around them. She moved her hand slightly, trying to tell Draco she had her wand on her, and she was willing to use it to protect her family if she needed. He smiled at her in reply and nodded, making a similar movement with his hand before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips, the last thing they needed was any of the Cullens to get suspicious of them before they found out if they were dangerous or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is basically just a filler, 
> 
> but I got caught up in all the fluff. Sorry 
> 
> it is, however, longer than usual ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> If the characters are a little OOC I apologise, but this is a fanfiction and circumstances will be different and therefore their reactions to everything will be a little difference.


End file.
